


诸位，昨晚我梦到康斯坦丁了

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Constantine [3]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 一个小小夜晚





	诸位，昨晚我梦到康斯坦丁了

**Author's Note:**

> 下雪总是很快乐呀

 

 

 

 

  
[ ](http://the-seven-sins.lofter.com/post/1e697eb2_ef688747#)

诸位，昨晚我梦到康斯坦丁了。  
  
  
他就站在那里，穹顶是亚特兰大飘飞的小雪。他仰头看着雪花，然后又低头吸吸鼻子，抬眼去望着在雪地里撒欢的泽德和查斯。康斯坦丁的脸上有几点小小的擦伤，细雪在他身边斜斜地飘过去，他又要伸手拿出烟盒了。  
他的视线落在西裤小兜时，一双手绕到了他眼前。  
他一抬头，泽德正一丝不苟地帮他系着围巾。  
康斯坦丁说：不。然而泽德歪头冲他挑挑眉，用力给围巾打了个大结。  
康斯坦丁边噘嘴边盯着泽德头上的尖顶小棉帽愣神，下一秒泽德就掏出一个一模一样的向他伸过来。  
金毛扭捏地抓着泽德的胳膊，跟家里的猫一直躲着不让你摸一样把腰弯成了90度，泽德爆发了一阵大笑，两个人在雪地里高手过招了半天。直到查斯带着满胡茬雪从不远处走过来，拿过泽德的帽子强硬地塞在康斯坦丁头上。  
哎，two mates are better than one…  
康斯坦丁不情愿地停止了挣扎，伸手搓了搓鼻子。  
这里没有恶魔。他说着把嘴巴和鼻子埋到围巾里。  
昏头了吧，老哥。查斯少有的嘲讽他，今天怎么会有恶魔？  
今天是圣诞夜？  
今天下雪了！！泽德叫着。  
康斯坦丁搞不懂他们的逻辑，迷糊中他半推半就被弄回了磨坊。而回到走过那座小小的石桥，他看到面前摆了一棵大大的松树。  
今天到底是不是圣诞节啊！他大声问着，而泽德和查斯都走上前去，蹲下在树边找着什么。他这才注意到，树下有三个方方正正的礼物盒。  
泽德和查斯看起来都找到了带着自己名字的礼物，招呼着康斯坦丁。他走过去半蹲在树下，捡起了写着自己名字的盒子。那个盒子是灰灰的，没有彩带，也没有任何可爱的装饰花纹。  
他不明所以地拆开了礼盒，而——  
而盒子里装的是一块煤炭。  
  
他站在雪地里愣了很久，久得一直盼望长大，从那个死气沉沉的家里逃走，越远越好，到不知名的，离家千里的地方。  
爸爸拿酒瓶摔到他坐的小板凳旁边，带着酒气又哭又吼又笑。是存在圣诞老人的啊，圣诞老人是知道的。不管是不是圣诞节，你都只能也只配得到一块黑炭，因为你是个凶手。你撕开妈妈的子宫，你生来身上沾着鲜血，你让这个家只剩下空酒瓶，醉醺醺和一块墓碑。你不应该长大，你这个坏蛋，坏蛋，坏小孩。  
  
他的双手，礼盒，煤炭从现在和童年来回跳转，眼前一明一暗的，全身好烫又好冷。  
他剧烈颤抖着呼出一口白雾，开始呜咽了。  
可是他是在心里这样做的，事实上他只是站在那里，只是捧着盒子，只是眼睛烫得连睫毛上的雪都飞速融化了。  
  
突然一个巴掌狠狠蒙住了他的嘴巴。他本能地惊慌地挣脱开，转身就要向身后那个混球狠狠挥拳。  
……等等？  
他下意识地舔了舔嘴，又用手抹了抹嘴上黑漆漆的碎屑。  
他低头看被揪下一块的煤炭，然后又抬头看向他们，猝不及防地被查斯抬手塞了满嘴。泽德在查斯身后幸灾乐祸地笑，而他慢慢地嚼着，慢慢哽动喉结，慢慢咽了下去。  
是蛋糕。  
  
他愣了几秒，抄起整块煤炭蛋糕往查斯脸上塞去。查斯惊慌失措地阻止，不要浪费啊，这个好贵的！！！于是两个人又开始互相争抢起来，而泽德顺势冲了上去，抹了男孩们一脸的夹心奶油。  
约翰生日快乐！！泽德尖叫着。  
查斯一把搂住男孩女孩，起哄地叫起来。泽德伸出舌头去接天上的雪，而康斯坦丁怔了一下，又红着眼睛大叫，可是我过生日怎么会下雪啊！又为什么有圣诞树啊！  
  
去死吧黑暗崛起！！喔噢噢噢喔——  
查斯仰天长啸。  
  
康斯坦丁委委屈屈地被两个人挤着，没注意到自己已经没形象地流了鼻涕。  
  
唉，人类真是太不行了。  
曼尼·罪魁祸首正站在不远处的小土坡上，摇了摇头。  
然后振翅高飞。  



End file.
